Hopeless
by Marvin-forever
Summary: IT's a songfic. And it's sad. And it's about Ingrid and Fillmore. R and R, as in read and review not rest and relaxation please.
1. Hopeless

**Whooott my first fillmore songfic. It's all sad and weepy and stuff. Tis about Fillmore and Ingrid since no names are mentioned. And no, I don't own Fillmore. Oh, song lyrics are in Italics. The song's Hopeless by Train. **

Hopless 

_I hopelessly, helplessly, wonder why  
Everything gotta change around me_

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything was different now.

_I'd tell it to your face,_

_But you lost your face along the way  
And I'd say it on the phone  
If I thought you were alone  
Why do things have to change_

She didn't need him anymore. She had practically shouted it at him.

_But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
You say you need no one  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
I guess you need no one_

And here he was waiting for her. Still. You'll get over her in time. They said. All it takes is time.

_Is anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale_

He had trusted her. Still did. But more so, he needed her, depended on her and he thought she needed him.

_You're in and out up and down  
Wonder if you're lost or found  
But I got my hands on you  
_

It was hard without her. Without her support, her friendship. He needed to be with her, to hold her.

_Are you strong enough to tow the line  
Are you gonna make me yours  
Or do I make you mine  
I'm in and out I'm up and down  
Wonder if I'm lost or found  
But I need your hands on me now_

Move on, go out. His friends kept telling him. Forget about her. You don't need her. He told himself. And she doesn't need you.

_But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
You say you need no one  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
I guess you need no one  
_

But he did need her. He always would. Maybe… what if…

_Is anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale_

It was no use. She was gone.

_I hopelessly, helplessly, wonder why  
Everything gotta change_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! This is the second "chapter." My wonderful reviewers, both of them, suggested I continue it. So here we go. This is what happened from Ingrid's POV talking about Fillmore, aboviously. I hopes you like it. Thankies reviewers  Have a cookie. Oh and I changed it a bit. Expanded, altered it, etc.**

Fix You

_When you try your best, but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything was different now.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

She had been afraid. Afraid of needing him, of being dependent. She had always been alone, it had always been just her.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
_

Then he had come along and she had realized she needed him. Realized she depended on him. Realized she loved him. And the fear had set in.

_When high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
_

Ever since her mother died, she had this fear. This irrational fear that as soon as you became dependent on someone, the ywent away. And fear always translated into anger, and she had hurt him terribly.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
_

He hadn't said anything. But his face...oh his face. Then he'd walked away looking…broken. She had broken Cornelius Fillmore! Stalwart safety patroller. With one sentence…..

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  
_

How could she fix it? She had to fix it. Had to fix him. The guilt was tearing her apart. And the fear. It was still there. She was more afraid then before….

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

She had a purpose now..she was going to fix them, fix their relationship…or at least try to.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_


	3. Where I Belong

**Okay, here's chap. 3. The song is Where I Belong by Three Doors Down. It's the conclusion of this little angst fest. Hope you like it :)**

Where I Belong

_And theres a difference than spending time with me  
And killing time while I'm there  
_

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Too many people and too many things  
And it makes me feel like hell  
You have gone as I can see  
And all of this she says to me  
_

It had been a week since she came over. Came over and apologized for all the things she had said and done. The mistake she had made in leaving him.

Theres too many questions  
And too many strings  
And they won't keep this thing tied  
On a roller coaster ride  
It Feels like im lying next to a ghost at night

He wasn't quite sure if he was happy to have her back. Well, of course he was happy. But it was complicated. There would always be uncertainty now where there had never been before.

_  
I dont know why I gave you my heart  
Cause sometimes it feels so wrong  
But despite of all this weather  
I know why we are together  
And I swear right now  
I'm right where I belong_

He wasn't sure if she would stay. He didn't know if he was enough for her. If she would get tired of him, if she would leave him again.

_  
I know I get a little bit crazy  
But I never done you no wrong  
Well I get distracted and carried away  
And it's been this way too long  
But I dont know what you need from me  
Cause all I know is what I can see  
_

But mostly, he was happy. She was back, they were partners again. She needed him, relied on him as much as he did on her. And if it felt a little bit off sometimes...it didn't really matter. Not in the long run.

I dont know why I gave you my heart  
Cause sometimes it feels so wrong  
But despite of all this weather  
I know why we are together  
And I swear right now  
I'm right where I belong

But they were good now. And if sometime In the future she broke his heart again, or he broke hers it didn't really matter. Because right now he was exactly where he needed to be. Right next to her.

_I dont know why I gave you my heart  
Cause sometimes it feels so wrong  
But despite of all this weather  
I know why we are together  
And I swear right now  
I'm right where I belong_


End file.
